


Matchmaker

by ItsAri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAri/pseuds/ItsAri
Summary: She's just a girl with a blog matching people up with their crushes. But when she comes across a guy from her grade who knows her secret identity, he blackmails her into helping him get his match. Easy right? Wait until she finds out who his knight and shining armor is.





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> College szn is soon so I'll be busy preparing for my second year so updating will be slow. Happy Monday. And if my story doesn't upload for the public by today then happy Tuesday! Xoxo

Let's be honest guys, I have no idea how to start this off. I mean who would? You might want to grab a snack and get comfy, this is one hell of a story. I'm going to spare you all the minor details and cut to the chase. I'm Sakura Haruno, eighteen years old and I'm in my last year of high school. I happen to be behind a blog that's super popular amongst all these lovesick students at Kohona High Academy. I may or may not do one hell of a job helping people get the girl/guy of their dreams while staying anonymous under the name Blossom. As far as I'm concerned you're the only people who know my real identity. Well, that's what I thought anyway. 

"I know you're Blossom."

You know, Sakura thinks she's hallucinating right about now. There's no way this person standing behind her just said what he said. 

"I said I know you're Blossom, **THE **Blossom. Are you even listening?"

"What the fuck," she said in a harsh whisper, what the fuck is this guy saying.

"Can I see you outside the classroom Sasuke." 

He just shrugs and quietly follows Sakura out the classroom into a narrow hallway where they're out of earshot just in case people decided to stick their nose where it didn't belong. 

"So you want to tell me where the fuck you heard that from," the pinkette says quickly. 

"Are you serious right now, it's so obvious," he said in a matter of fact tone. 

**Obvious!** Sakura is behind a blog that people have been nearly obsessing over the last two years and has yet to find out it is her behind it. And he's claiming he found out her alias easily?

He has to be fucking kidding.

"I mean only an idiot wouldn't know it's you. Sakura, Cherry Blossom tree, and a pink theme on the blog. It wasn't hard to put two and two together," he said quietly.

"Guess the whole school is a bunch of idiots then," she said with a smirk. "So what now, are you going to tell the whole school I'm behind the blog? It's not like I'm hated if anything I'd become popular."

It was honestly true, even if he decided to reveal her identity Sakura would just become popular in school as well. Not just any kind of popular, we're talking about the kind where people worship you and kiss the floor you walk on popular. 

"No, I don't care actually, I just want you to...help me." He ran a hand through his hair.

You know, this guy actually has amazing hair. Well besides the weird bangs, it made his hair look like a duck's butt. Sakura snickered to herself at the thought. 

"Help you with what exactly," she cooed.

"Help me...," he looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody was around. "Help me get matched up with the person I really like."

Sakura rolled her eyes hard, to the point where you'd think they'd get stuck just like that. Of course, that's what Sasuke wanted. She's a matchmaker of course, but she was secretly hoping he'd just ask for her homework to copy.

"And if I don't Sasuke," she said in a challenging tone.

"Nothing Sakura, I won't force you to help me," he tugged at the bottom of his hoodie nervously before speaking again. "But I can't guarantee your identity will remain a secret."

Yep, he was blackmailing her. Sasuke didn't necessarily feel bad for doing this though because he was bluffing. If he told everyone that she was Blossom she'd get a lot of people at her feet begging for help, he figured she wasn't the type to be the constant center of attention though. Which is why he resorted to this trick, blackmail.

"You're fucking bluffing, you won't sell me out Sasuke," she said bitterly biting down on her bottom lip.

She was right, he wouldn't do that. He just said that so she would help him. He figured if he gave her the idea he would tell everyone she would cave in and help him. If she decided not to he'd take her secret to the grave, he's just that kind of guy.

"Hey, by the way, I'm not emo at all," he said staring at her blankly.

If her eyes could pop out her socket right now they would.

"I never said that!"

"You were definitely thinking that just now."

She was definitely thinking that I mean his bangs were practically screaming emo. 

"Says who," the pinkette said crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Are we really going to play this game," he said matching her stance. 

"I wouldn't mind playing this game for a while."

"You're so fucking childish," he said quickly trying not to choke out a laugh.

"Says the one blackmailing me."

"Touché."

"Just email me later, I'll help you okay. Just this once because you're hopeless without me" she said teasingly 

"Not to state the obvious but I don't have your email." 

"Check the blog," she said walking past him back into the huge hallway heading back towards the classroom.

"Or you could just I don't know, give it to me?"

Sakura spun on her heels looking back at Sasuke.

"CHECK THE BLOG." 

"C' mon Sakura just give it to me," winking at her with a sly smirk on his face.

"Why is your eye twitching like that."

"Eye twitch- Sakura I was fucking winking.

Winking? Could've fooled her, looked like his eye was malfunctioning from her perspective.

"Can you just do me one favor after I hook you up with your crush. Don't attempt to wink. Like EVER." 

"Bitch," he said in a whisper. Sakura wouldn't have caught it if he was any quieter. 

"True, it is my favorite quality about myself," she shouted back while walking away.

* * *

_ **Midnight** _

**YOU'VE GOT MAIL **

It's twelve in the morning and someone was emailing her right now? Sakura groaned loudly sitting up to grab her phone off her dresser. She unlocked her screen and swiped open her new email. 

** _Tmail_ **

**From: saucegay1**

**To: blossombee2**

**Subject: I don't know if I should be sending this.**

**(12:00 am)**

_ **Hey, I know it's late and I've been contemplating for the last few hours on whether or not I should really take you up on your offer or if I should even send this email... I've never told anyone what I'm about to tell you… -Sasuke** _

Overthinking is probably what he's going through right now said to herself quietly.

_ **Tmail** _

_ **From: blossombee2** _

_ **To: saucegay1** _

_ **Subject:Re: I don't know if I should be sending this** _

_ **(12:03am)** _

_ **Hey, just tell me who you want me to set up you up with and I'll wave my magic wand and make your dreams come true, you're on a time limit though. It's early as fuck in the morning dude. -Blossom** _

This matchmaking is gonna be so easy, no big deal. 

_ **Tmail** _

_ **From: saucegay1** _

_ **To: blossombee2** _

_ **Subject:Re: I don't know if I** **should** **be** **sending** **this** _

_ **(12:05 am)** _

_ **I have one problem…..** _

I mean how bad could this problem be? Seriously he should just cut to the chase already.

** _Tmail_ **

_ **From: blossombee2** _

_ **To: saucegay1** _

_ **Subject:Re: I don't know if I should be sending this** _

_ **(12:07 am)** _

_ **And what's that? -Blossom** _

I mean, it can't be bad right? There's nothing Sakura couldn't handle.

** _Tmail_ **

_ **From: saucegay1** _

_ **To: blossombee2** _

_ **Subject:Re: I don't know if I should be sending this** _

_ **(12:15 am)** _

_ **Sakura, I'm gay…. -Sasuke** _

I mean Sakura already knew Sasuke was gay, she knew for a while now. 

** _Tmail_ **

_ **From: blossomebee2** _

_ **To: saucegay1** _

_ **Subject:Re: I don't know if I should be sending this** _

_ **(12:17 am)** _

_ **Yeah Sasuke, your email totally doesn't scream "IM GAY" in the slightest. ;)). But seriously Sasuke, I knew already what's the issue? -Blossom** _

Sakura was anxiously waiting for him to reply back to her email.

** _Tmail_ **

_ **From: saucegay1** _

_ **To: blossombee2** _

_ **Subject:Re: I don't know if I should be sending this** _

_ **(12:20 am)** _

_ **That's not all….. -Sasuke** _

What else could he possibly have to tell her? Sakura was starting to get anxious, maybe she couldn't help him after all...

** _Tmail_ **

_ **From: blossombee2** _

_ **To: saucegay1** _

_ **Subject:Re: I don't know if I should be sending this** _

_ **(12:22 am)** _

_ **Go on….. -Blossom** _

Sakura was walking on eggshells at this point. What is it, what was Sasuke getting at?

** _Tmail_ **

_ **From: saucegay1** _

_ **To: blossombee2** _

_ **Subject:Re: I don't know if I should be sending this** _

_ **(12:27 am)** _

_ **I'm in love….. -Sasuke** _

Typical. So was everyone else who asked for her help.

** _Tmail_ **

_ **From: blossombee2** _

_ **To: saucegay1** _

_ **Subject:Re: I don't know if I should be sending this** _

_ **(12:29 am)** _

_ **Sasuke please get to the damn point. -Blossom** _

Sakura was biting off her nails at her nails now.

** _Tmail_ **

_ ** From: saucegay1** _

_ **To: blossombee2** _

_ **Subject:Re: I don't know if I should be sending this** _

_ **(12:39 am)** _

_ **I'm in love with Naruto….. the Hokage's son. -Sasuke** _

Sakura nearly banged her head on her dresser after falling headfirst on the floor. "THE HOKAGE'S SON," she shrieked loudly with her eyes wide staring at her phone.

** _Tmail_ **

_ **From: saucegay1** _

_ **To: blossombee2** _

_ **Subject:Re: I don't know if I should be sending this** _

_ **(12:46 am)** _

_ **Sakura.....?** _

Remember when Sakura said that this matchmaking would be easy and no big deal? Well, can we just forget she ever said that. THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE **EASY** AND IT IS DEFINITELY A** BIG DEAL**.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading. For those who are curious, I uploaded this story on fanfiction back in March of 2018 but abandoned it. I just wanted to state that so no one would think I stole the idea! So here I am again I made some changes to the story a bit, not too much. This is a SasuNaru and SakuNeji fanfiction. I thought I'd state that as well because last time people were upset I didn't say it wasn't a SakuSasu. Also in my old fic, it was just Sasunaru but I decided to ship Sakura with someone this go-round (Sakura x Neji is my rare secret pleasure ship lol). I also want to say that my inspiration sprung from Simon Vs the Homo sapiens agenda. I read the book back in High school. I also got to see the movie as well! The whole blog idea came to me when I was watching an old episode of dog with a blog with my little sister haha! Please leave criticism and ideas for the story in the comment section. I haven't written in a while I don't mind your honest opinions to make the story it's absolute best. TY


End file.
